warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar's Garden
I truly do love Firestar. I want the Last Hope to be in his POV, cause...That was the best POV possible. Yet I know he WILL die, I just want to make this songfic showing how he reacts. This is a very beautiful song and it fits the purpose. [[User:Wetstream|'Drenched in Vanilla Twilight....']]When I think of you, I don't feel so alone.... 17:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) "Won't you take this mouse from me?" Firestar looked towards his old friend, Graystripe. "Cause fear has stolen all my sleep..." The battle...Dark Forest against StarClan, all was told. Everything was. Skywatcher was correct...Three kin of your kin will hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing...Why wasn't it Hollyleaf...? He looked towards the sky, Graystripe following his gaze. "If tomorrow brings means my death..." He looked towards the grey tom, mouth gaping in awe. "Pray you'll save their souls with it." Graystripe knew that Firestar was talking about all the lives lost during the battle...It was going to happen. Bound to happen. Firestar touched noses with the grey tom, memories of their apprenticehood coming back in his memories. "Let the songs I sing, bring joy to you." He whispered. He looked towards ThunderClan. "Let the words I say, fess my love." His Clan....Everyone in that Clan, he would love. He would keep within his heart, even when death would overtake him. "Let the notes I chose...Be your favorite tune." The flaming ginger tom looked up towards StarClan, eyes meeting with the spirits that he once knew....Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf... "StarClan let my heart be after you...." Graystripe brushed against his fur, eyes locking with his. Immensly sadness filled both of them, who would die during the fight...? Firestar closed his eyes. "In this hour of doubt I see," He began. "Who I am is not just me." He shook his head. "So give me strength to die myself." He prayed aloud to StarClan. "So love can live to tell the tale." Every memory of him striving his way to leadership...Tigerstar, Cinderpelt's crushed leg, Bluestar's secrets, the dog pack, Brightheart and Swiftpaw, Redtail..... "StarClan let my heart be...For you." Graystripe welled with tears and his tail lightly brushed the ground....He was prepared for his death. Firestar padded towards the camp, glancing down at the cats chatting below. Images of the old camp came into his mind, the gorse tunnel....The high-rock....Bluestar.... His head turned towards Graystripe. "Let the songs I sing, bring joy to you." He told his friend softly. "Let the words I say, fess my love...." His eyes darted towards the cats chatting in the camp, then towards the sky. "Let the notes I chose...Be your favorite tune....'" Graystripe stiffled a small sob. "''And father let my heard be after you...." ''When Death came to the young time, he believe his time was right, his life was lived out and everything he dreamed of had come to him. From kittypet, to a long reigning leader, Firestar was never forgotten. Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Category:Wetstream's Fanfictions